


Merry Smutmas

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Christmas, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, offensive sex talk, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: Hello all! This is my original story. I can't remember my login to the other account so I started a new one as I don't have a way of recovering my password (I think).  So i'm reposting my other works on here! As for the story, title says it itself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Donna Troy/Damian Wayne, Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Koriand'r/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, jaime reyes/raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Merry Smutmas

Damian Wayne woke up on Christmas morning ready to see what Santa delivered like all of the other Titans. He leapt out of bed and went as fast as he could down the hallway to where the enormous tree was set up with presents all around it. Most would say they were too old but the cheer of the holidays never left your heart. And the first present he received was Starfire’s ass pointed his way when he walked into the large living room. He stopped and bit his lip. She was bent over checking the tags on some gifts making her ass arch nicely. Her long and toned orange legs ran up to the bottom of her round orange ass falling out of tight green shorts. The strings of her purple thong were pulled high over the waistband of her shorts.

“Now that’s the way to start the day.” Damian said. He walked over reaching out. Starfire somehow didn’t notice a thing until it was too late. Damian grabbed her shorts at the hips and yanked them down. Starfire gasped and turned her head around in surprise but left her ass hanging in the air. Damian bit his lip harder and slapped her cheeks. Starfire bit the tip of her nail.

“I didn’t realize anyone else was awake.” She said. Damian fondled her ass and jiggled it in his hands.

“Just woke up.” He said. He grabbed the string of her thong and gave Starfire a wedgie. “Where is Richard?”

“Dick is sleeping with Raven.” Starfire said. She was still biting her nail. Damian spread his older brothers girlfriend’s ass cheeks and observed the crinkle of her anus barely hidden by the skimpy string. He pressed his nose against the string barely hiding her asshole and inhaled deeply. He loved it.

“Please put your tongue in.” Starfire begged. Damian leaned away however.

“Not until after presents.” He decided. Though Damian was clearly sporting a huge boner in his pajama pants. Starfire groaned and straightened up, pulling up her tiny shorts as well. She glared at him with sexy and angry green eyes.

“You are a worse tease than any slut in this building.” She said.

“That’s because you sluts all put out anytime someone gropes you.” Damian said. He ignored Starfire now as some of the other Titans came around. Conner walked in shirtless in his pajama pants as well. His body was handsomely toned. Beast Boy and Terra came in next. Beast Boy was wearing a full proper night shirt and matching pants, but Terra was rocking what she was sure was one of Jaime’s favorite shirts that covered her torso and long enough for her crotch area. Damian wondered if she was even wearing panties under there. Jaime walked in right after them wearing basketball shorts and shirtless as well. He was almost as ripped as Conner was, but he was taller and Damian liked that a lot. Donna came in in a cropped white shirt that left her tummy shown and made her perky nipples completely visible. She also decided to ditch the idea of pulling on some shorts as she strutted in with ass swaying in a red lace thong. Probably because its not like any of them hadn’t seen it before. And then Dick and Raven rolled in at last. Raven wore her bra and some black booty shorts that were as small on her as Starfire’s were on her. Dick just wore a white tee and some athletic shorts.

The team wished each other a Merry Christmas. A lot of hugs that went with grouping went around. Donna licked the side of Damian’s face. Dick and Conner fondled Terra’s backside, reaching up and under her shirt and pulling her bare ass cheeks apart right in front of her boyfriend. But he got lucky and received a peck on the lips from Raven.

They started opening up their presents to each other. Beast Boy got a choker and a dog leash from Terra. Starfire got a giant box of perfume from Donna. Raven gave Damian a box with her own wet thong in it. He picked it up and smelled it looking right at her.

“Wow. Thanks guys.” Raven said. She pulled a purple dildo out of her box from Starfire and Nightwing.

“Oh shit mama ceta. Try it on!” Jaime said. The rest of the team agreed with him. Raven rolled her eyes and put it back in the box. Donna leaned her back on Damian who was sitting on the couch. He smelled the back of her luscious hair and felt himself rising up again. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them as Damian reached around and began to fondle her front through her shirt.

“And Conner got me.” Beast Boy was saying as he unwrapped the next present. His eyes lit up. “Lipstick!”

“What a little bitch you are.” Jaime moaned. The others laughed, but he still continued to look bored. Then he noticed Raven’s bent ass his way as she leaned over and got her next present. Jaime bit his lip and ran a hand over her pale ass cheek. She cocked an eyebrow but was smirking as she slowly looked back at him. He waggled his eyebrows and began massaging her ass cheek.

Starfire was on the couch with an arm around both Beast Boy and Terra. She watched the Jaime and Raven exchange with interest before switching over to Damian now fondling Donna’s breasts under her shirt. She bit her lip as Damian began kissing her neck. He nibbled on an ear lobe before dipping his tongue in Donna’s ear enticing a small moan out of her.

Starfire turned her attention to the slutty Titans next to her. Each of them were looking up at her hopefully. She kissed Terra’s cheek before kissing Beast Boy’s. Then she grabbed the back of both of their heads and brought them together, forcing the couple to make out right in front of her eyes. She bit her lip as she watched Terra bully Garfield for control.

“your girlfriend is a fucking slut.” Conner said to Dick Grayson. But his expression changed as Dick wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled his neck. “Well I guess I can be to.”

The Titans were now all in play. Raven’s little shorts were down at her ankles and she was bent at the waist letting Jaime eat her ass. Donna pulled Damian’s pajamas off and began sucking him up with her knees on the floor. Terra stopped making out with her boyfriend and spat on his face. He seemed to enjoy it. Conner was stroking Dick’s dick as they made out. Terra looked at Starfire who was leaning back on the couch now topless with her arms lifted over her head. Terra and her boyfriend both admired her sizeable orange bust but knew what she really wanted. The inched closer to the fuzzy orange hair of her underarms. Starfire was like a French chick, she rarely shaved everyday. Terra pressed her nose against the skin of Starfire’s armpit and smelled deeply. The musk turned her on so much. Her pussy grew wet. She stuck her tongue out and ran it across the entire crevice of her underarm tasting peach fuzz hair and delicious sweat. Her boyfriend did the same.

Jaime was now forcing Raven to choke on his huge cock. Jaime had a humungous eleven inch latino dick and had a hand at the back of Raven’s head not letting her up for air even though she was slapping his muscular thighs repeatedly. He had a thuggish expression as he forced Raven to go even deeper. Donna had her legs on Damian’s shoulder as he pounded away whispering awful things in her face in his native language. He spat on her face and smeared it with his hand. Starfire shoved Beast Boy away and pushed the top of Terra’s head down. Terra pulled Starfire’s tiny shorts down with her teeth before doing the same with her thong and smushed her face in between her legs suffocating herself in Starfire’s musk and vagina. Her nose was in Starfire’s dark orange pubic hair. Beast Boy brought his limp green dick out and began jerking off watching them. Though his eyes strayed to Conner who was bent over the sofa with his own pajama pants down. He was envious as Dick spread Superboy’s cheeks and flicked his tongue on his asshole while stroking himself.

“Garfield!” The green changeling looked over at Donna who called him. She was on her knees in front of Damian who was sitting on the couch. He looked her up and down admiring her naked round ass. He could see her anus.

“Come over.” She told him. It felt like a demand so Beast Boy walked over as his girlfriend started making Starfire moan behind him. Donna had her boobs pushed up and around Damian’s cock letting him tit fuck her. Garfield gazed hungrily at his massive wet member pushing its way through Donna’s breasts. Then she stopped and spat on his cock and jacked it off some more before standing up, completely naked. Garfield blushed. The only time he’d ever seen her naked was when she was on his bed fucking Terra and he was in the corner watching.

“Open your mouth for me.” Donna demanded. Garfield did and stuck out his tongue. She spat at his face and closed the distance actually choosing to make out with him. Her tongue entered his mouth and went deep, bullying his own and making him whimper in her mouth like a little simp. Donna used her great strength to push Garfield down to his knees in front of her. He admired the landing strip of hair on her pussy and thought that he might get to go down on her, but she only patted his head like he was a dog.

“Pick up where I left off.” She told him. She was watching Jaime fuck this shit out of Raven. “I need my turn with the other men.”

Garfield watched her go sadly. He was pulled out of it when Damian whistled at him like he was a dog. He held his big dick straight up in the air like a monument for Beast Boy.

“Come on little bitch.” He said. “Come here and blow me you pipe swallowing faggot.”

Beast Boy gulped but did as he was ordered. He was on his knees just like Donna before him took Damian’s long shaft in his mouth. It was not the first time he did so or even close. He did so when Damian was bored and wanted some head last week. And he sucked up Jaime just the previous night. He closed his eyes and fell into a rhythym.

“Oh fuck me up, daddy!” terra screamed. Her legs were spread wide and up and Conner was in between them fucking the shit out of her so fast that his hips were a blur. Raven was sucking on Starfire’s tits. Donna was impaling herself as she sat all the way down on Jaime’s huge cock and Dick was positioning himself at her asshole and shoved in. Donna’s moan was loud. But beast Boy ignored all of that as he bopped his head up and down to please Damian, the person who cucked him at least every other week by walking into his and terra’s room and telling him to get out of bed so he could fuck his girlfriend up who would willingly and happily agree. Then Garfield’s shoulders were grabbed and he was pulled off by Starfire. She and Raven were standing right beside him completely naked.

“Get off!” She yelled at him. “You don’t deserve to please a real man, little faggot bitch.” She got on her knees in front of Damian replacing him. Raven sat down next to Damian and kissed him. Beast Boy loved that the hair at her vagina was in the shape of a heart.

“You didn’t get me a present.” Starfire told Damian hungrily. She licked the side of his shaft and eyes him again. “You got to make it up to me.”

“take whatever you want.” Damian said. He turned his attention back to Raven and made out with her and rubbed her breasts as Starfire too his dick in her mouth and sucked hard, gagging herself.

Beast Boy watched on like a simp until a new hand grabbed the top of his head and forced him to turn. Conner was standing in front of him with his huge cock wet by Terra’s juices was inches in front of his mouth. Before Beast Boy could react any Conner bucked his hips forward and made Garfield take it in who struggled with its length. But Terra got on the floor in front of him and took BB’s tinier dick in her mouth, giving him some pleasure as well. Their three way oral went on as Dick and Jaime took turns doing ass to mouth on Donna and Raven began sucking up Damian’s cock while Starfire sucked on his balls. Then she grabbed the bottom of his legs and forced them up and away like he was slut ready for pounding. She stared at his magnificent Al Ghul asshole.

“Magnificent!” She said. Starfire pressed her nose directly on Damian’s asshole and inhaled. She smiled like she just caught the aroma of her favorite food. Then her enormous alien tongue came out of her mouth and found Damian’s entrance. It tickled his butthole licking around it until the tip of her tongue pushed its way inside his anus and another few inches of her tongue followed. Damian groaned into Raven’s mouth as he was literally tongue fucked.

Beast Boy couldn’t take the sight. It was too hot. He came in Terra’s mouth almost instantly. But little did he know she held it in instead of swallowing. When he finished, Terra pushed Conner away who had still been face fucking her boyfriend and went in to kiss her boyfriend. Her arms wrapped around him and didn’t let him move after he quickly realized her mouth was full. He fought against it but lost as Terra flooded his mouth with his own cum and covered his lips with a hand like iron so he couldn’t spit it out.

“Swallow it little pussy boy.” She told him. “Don’t worry, you can’t get pregnant that way. You already know that.”

Tears welled up in his eyes, but Beast Boy swallowed and choked. When he opened his eyes it was to look up at a satisfied and naked Terra and Conner. Conner had Beast Boy’s Christmas present in his hand and opened. He grabbed Garfield by the neck and used the gift to write ‘SLUT’ on his forehead in red lipstick.

“Always swallowing whenever anyone asks.” Conner said. “That’s what easy sluts do.” He and Terra laughed. Around them the fucking was still going on. Starfire was doing the splits on Damian’s dick riding him and Raven was eating his ass while they fucked. Donna already had cum all over her face and was still being fucked senseless by Jaime. Terra and Conner started fucking again and when he finished inside of her she sat on the couch and spread her legs wide and demanded that Garfield crawl over like a good little girl.

“I don’t want to.” Garfield said like a sissy. He was watching Superboy’s white creamy cum ooze out of his girlfriend’s pussy.

“Don’t make me fucking say it again.” Terra spat. “Do I have to hit you again? Get that tongue to work I want to fuck Jaime next.”

So Beast Boy pathetically crawled over and did as he was told, not even a little not used to what his girlfriend’s beat up and used pussy tasted like as Dmaian roared in a mighty way as he stood up and came all over Raven’s face. Garfield could only wish he had the stamina of the other guys as Damian turned Raven around and bent her over, positioning his cock as her asshole and shoving it in.

Ho, ho, ho…


End file.
